Planet Imecka
by Harbor Port
Summary: After crash landing, Trunks, Goku, Jinny, and Pan are on Imecka and get more than they bargained for. A DBGT world where everyone didn't become a weak pansy and Trunks has a girlfriend, Jinny, Goten's twin, who comes along for the adventure. 2ND UPDATE.
1. Crash Landing

So I am a bit wishy-washy on my opinion of DBGT, but i'll be using the some of the same settings, villains, and plots in DBGT, but I am making some changes:

1) my biggest peeve about the series: everyone became pansies. There were times it was like "Hello? YOU CAN FLY!" or "You know how to sense ki dummy!" or "Stop getting tossed around like a idiot and go super saiyan already!" my point: they will not forget these things about themselves, nor will Gohan, Goten, and Trunks be bums who have gotten soft in peaceful times.

2) I am writing to include Jinny, a character I created who is Goten's twin sister and Trunks' girlfriend. If you want to know more about her and Trunks you can read "The Kiss".

3) I am actually having everything take place a bit earlier than it really did: Trunks is 24, Jinny is 23, Pan is 10 and Goku, well he's still the same age he got wished as by Emperor Pilaf

4) There were the small things that would just bug me, like, where did they get alien money from and why do they speak the same language as the aliens and such, I thought of some stuff to explain a few things, but I couldn't think of a good one for the whole language thing. If you all ahve anymore things that happened in DBGT that make no sense that need a fictional explanation, tell me and i'll incorperate it.

I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any except Jinny, who I created. I know this is a short chapter, but this was all I wanted to put and didn't want to add extra pointless fluff. I really hope you enjoy it! :D

Trunks, Jinny, Pan, and Goku set off to go find the black star dragon balls scattered across the universe. After realizing that a part of their ship has been damaged, they have to crash land on Imecka, and it all goes down from there.

* * *

**Planet Imecka**

**Chapter 1: Crash Landing**

"WARNING. EXTERNAL DAMAGES. WARNING. PREPARE TO CRASH LAND" the ship's computer stated as alarms sounded within the spacecraft.

Red lights flashed frantically as the sirens whaled loudly, echoing within the metal corridors.

"TRUNKS! DO SOMETHING!" Pan screamed.

"Pan hush! You're not helping" Trunks snapped at her as he pressed buttons and pulled levers, preparing for their landing.

"Aunt Jinny! I don't want to die!" Pan cried dramatically.

"Pan. You are not going to die, remember, you wanted to come" Jinny said, turning around from the co-pilot's seat to look at her niece, "Dad, can you talk to your granddaughter? I need to help Trunks" she said to Goku.

"But I'M freaking out too!" said Goku clutching the arm rest of his chair.

"WARNING. CRASH LANDING EMINENT. WARNING. CONTACT IN 30 SECONDS" the computer said, by far the most calm voice in the ship.

A small tan planet came into veiw. The ship began speeding up, ripping straight through the planet's atmosphere. Jinny and Trunks worked at the control board of the ship, preparing for the crash landing.

"WARNING. CONTACT IN 5 SECONDS"

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Trunks yelled.

The ship made contact with the planets rocky terrain, reverberating after the initial landing. Finally the spacecraft stopped, it's four passengers breathing a heavy sigh of relief. They kept quiet and still for a moment, appreciating the stillness.

"Good work Trunks. Crisis averted" Jinny said smiling, "But what exactly happened?"

"I'm not sure. The computer says that one of the ship's external boosters detached from the ship upon takeoff, but I'm sure how. My mom would have checked everything multiple times to make sure everything was perfect..."Trunks said, then slipping into is thoughts.

"That's not important now, we just need to get parts and make repairs" Jinny said, touching his back with her hand affectionately.

"Right" Trunks said looking up at Jinny.

'Yeah but where are we?" Goku stated, hopping out of his seat.

"Computer, Location please" Trunks asked

"LOCATION IDENTIFIED. PLANET IMECKA. ORGANIC LIFEFORMS DETECTED. TEMPERAMENT: UNKNOWN. PRIMARY ECONOMIC ACTIVITY: TRADING AND EXPORTS. CURRENCY: DON KOINS. 1 ZINE = 3.5 DON KOINS. LANGUAGE: DETECTS LINGUISTIC SIMILARITIES. NOW CONVERTING ZINE TO DON KOINS"

"That's cool Trunks! How did the computer know all that?" Goku asked.

"It picks up transmissions sent from the planet and extracts the information it's looking for" Trunks stated, proud of the design.

"Well that's great. Now let's get out of this piece of tin and go look around!" Pan said, making her way to the exit.

"Pan, we need to be weary at first, we're not sure if the people will be hostile to us or not" Jinny said to her niece as she pressed the button opening the door.

"What do we have to worry about with you, Trunks, and Grandpa around?" Pan stated confidently as she began walking down the steps leading to the land.

"Well all these bad guys that keep attacking us have to come from _somewhere_ Pan" Trunks teased as he followed behind her.

"But before we get parts, can we get some food? I'm _starving_" Goku complained, regarding the stairs and leaping straight onto the surface of Imecka.

"_Dad_" Jinny sighed as she jumped right behind Goku.

The four saiyan travelers looked around, taking in the view of the alien planet. They flew straight up into the air and caught sight of a distant city and headed forward, unaware of the adventure about to take place.

* * *

Da Da Da Da! Stay tuned for another episode of Dragon Ball HW: Harbor's World! lol just kidding :D


	2. The Swindlers and the Hotel

I do not own DBGT.

I really like the part when they are on Planet Imecka, so I did not change too much yet. But I am going to add some extra planets and stories as I go forward, but I wanted to start from the beginning.

* * *

**Planet Imecka**

**Chapter 2: The Swindlers**

"Wow, this place is amazing!" shrieked Pan as the four travelers entered the foreign market.

Anything you could imagine could be found there. There were rows upon rows of stands placed on either side of the street, and the path was swarming with natives. The inhabitants were small people with varying shades of matte pastel skin with large pointy ears. They wore thin woven robes and adorned their heads with large turbans, as to better adapt their bodies to Imecka's sweltering heat.

Pan gazed upon bright jeweled necklaces and exotic birds, while Goku intently eyed a stand filled to the sky with melon-like and cube shaped fruits.

"Okay guys, we need to just find parts and get back to the ship" Trunks said.

"Oh c'mon Trunks, can we stay the night?" Pan said, trying to be as charming as possible.

"Pan, we can't stay to long people are coun-" Jinny began to say, but was cut off by what seemed a raging sandstorm, but her and the others found themselves being mobbed by Imeckians.

"Ahh! Stop touching me!"

"What's that? What are you doing!

"That tickles!"

The dust cleared and the saiyans found themselves dressed to the nines in bright festive clothing, jewelry, and paint.

"Trunks, are you wearing clip-on earrings?" Jinny said, trying to suppress a giggle.

Trunks felt his ears to find, to his dismay, large turqouise earrings clipped to his ears.

"It's okay Trunks, I think they bring out your eyes" Pan laughed.

"That they do! Now shall I charge them or will you be paying up front?" asked a small blue Imeckian.

Before the saiyans could even ask what they were doing, the Imeckian salesmen began bombarding the travelers with prices, payment plans, and "specials". The saiyans quickly shook themselves out of the apparel and ran past the salesmen, except for Goku, who had to be dragged by Pan, unwilling to disengage from a large bowl of star shaped berries.

"What was that?" Pan said as the gang took shelter on the side of a tent.

"Just a bunch of salesmen trying to swindle us out of our money" Trunks stated as he rubbed green paint off his cheek.

"That was crazy. Those perfume saleswomen at the mall have nothing on these guys" Jinny replied.

"Well can we _please _get some food now? I'm so hungry" Goku complained as he fell onto the ground, on his back, sprawling out his limbs.

"Let's go find a hotel away from here for now and then come back to find parts" Trunks said as her motioned the others toward the center of the town, away from the marketplace.

The four of them walked a few minutes to find themselves standing in front of a large hotel, modest in design but boasted ornate doors made of a copper-like metal. They walked in with caution, not sure what to expect when they entered.

"Good Afternoon, are you in need of a room?" asked a small pink inhabitant, wearing a bow tie.

"Uh yes, we need a room. We just got attacked by street mechants" Trunks said.

"Of course, things can be wild out there. Our hotel is very peaceful and you will find no merchants here" the Imeckian replied.

"That would be great" Trunks stated

"Good. We make sure to find rooms best suited for our guests, I take it you will be needing a large suite for your wife and two children?" the manager asked.

"Uh..well, they are not our children" Trunks said a bit shocked, as he motioned to Pan and Goku, "And we are not married" he continued to say, glancing at Jinny.

"Excuse me sir. Here you are, sir" said the Imeckian, handing Trunks a card, "and our bellhop will lead the way, I hope you enjoy your room!"

"Thank you"

The saiyans followed the robotic bellhop to the room, suite 202. When they arrived, Trunks swiped the card and opened the door, everyone looking in to see a large, elaboratly decorated room.

"Gratuity, please" stated the robot bellhop.

"Sure" Trunks said, handing a don koin to Pan. Pan walked up to the robot and dropped the coin in his chest. Content, the robot made it's way out of the room, closing the door behind it.

"Now where's the food..." Goku though out loud as he made his way into a room near the back of the suite.

"I'm going to go wash this silly paint of my face and take a bath" Pan said, heading to the bathroom.

"Well, I guess that leaves us" Jinny stated, turning toward Trunks, smiling.

"I guess it does" he replied, falling back onto the bed.

Jinny fell down next to him and he pulled her into a hug, then kissed her on the head.

"We'll just stay here tonight and head out early to get parts and fix the ship" Trunks said, still caressing Jinny.

Then they closed their eyes for a minute, enjoying the peace apart from the madness outside.


	3. And Then There Were Five and Captured

I do not own DBGT.

I know, this is still a lot like what happened in the series and most of this story will be very similar, minus some stuff I have/will cut out and things I've/ I will add and the incorperation of Jinny. I already said that most of "Planet Imecka" will be similar to the series, but I wanted to start at the beginning of the grand tour. But there will be new planets and enemies to face as I go forward.

* * *

**Planet Imecka**

**Chapter 3: And Then There Were Five and Captured**

Trunks and Jinny sat up and repositioned themselves against the headboard. Trunks then grabbed the remote and turned on the large television set, the image of a tall buff Imeckian with pink-hued skin and hair appearing. The commentator announced him as Lord Don Kee.

"Well he definitly has stage presence" Trunks chuckled.

"No kidding" Jinny agreed as they listened to the man speak. They both continued to listen to the speech intently, wanting to know what the deal was with Imecka.

"Can you say dictatorship?" Jinny said.

"Trunks! Aunt Jinny!" Pan yelled from the bathroom, "Can one of you help me, the water won't turn off!"

"That's bizarre" Trunks thought out loud.

Then Goku rode into the living room on a wave of Imeckian delicacies, then toppling down the pile as it seemed to come to a halt, but then more and more food pushed itself through the door frame.

"This place is awesome! It's a free buffet!" Goku chirped happily as he dug into a large pie like dish.

"If I've learned anything in life, nothing is free Goku" Trunks said, standing up.

But as he stood, he was quickly pulled back into the mattress. Him and Jinny were chained to the bed, and when he took a closer look at the suite, he was shocked to see small meters measuring expenses, plastered on everything from the rugs to the fan.

"We have to get out of here, now" Trunks concluded, grabbing his and Jinny's chains and breaking through them with a single stroke of his palm.

"Damn, I thought we were done with this" Jinny muttered as her and the other saiyans followed Trunks to the balcony, where they proceeded to jump out of the window and quickly take to the skies.

"Man and I wasn't even done yet" Goku sighed as the saiyans landed in a scrap metal pit about a mile away from the marketplace on the rims of the city.

"So what are we going to do know?" Pan said, sitting down on a large, rusty engine, "I know! We can check the dragon radar, something good might come out of this place."

She snatched the dragon radar out of Trunks' jacket pocket and turned it on to read the scanner. Out of nowhere then, Pan was struck in the back by a metal object, knocking the dragon radar out of her hands. The metal object was a small white robot who walked right up to the dragon radar and placed it into his robotic mouth, as if to eat it as a snack.

"Ahhhhhh! He ate the radar" Pan screamed, charging at the robot with rage. Trunks and Jinny stood in shock while Goku wished he could eat metal.

"I'm going to rip your circuts out!" Pan yelled as she frantically chased the robot around. The others then joined her in the chase,  
Goku easily catching the robot in his hands.

"Hey little guy" he said, looking straight into the robots eyes.

"Grandpa! Don't be nice to that stupid robot, it ate the radar!" Pan yelled as she knocked the robot out of her Goku's hands and picked it up by it's arm.

"Giru! Giru! Danger! Danger!" the robot shrieked as it squirmed in Pan's clutch, trying to break lose.

"Well the only way we are going to get the radar is if we take you apart" Pan said.

"No! No! Giru, giru. No die!" the small bot exclaimed as it fought harder than ever to get loose.

"Pan wait!" Trunks yelled, walking up to her and taking the robot from her hands, "He's afraid Pan, I don't think he's a normal robot".

"So what are we going to do then?" Jinny asked as she looked at the robot.

"Giru, giru" the robot responded, it's back opening up to reveal the dragon radar embeded in it's being.

"Look guys" Jinny said, inspecting the bot, "he's somehow made the dragon radar a part of himself...I guess you know what that means".

"So he's coming with us now?" Goku asked.

"I guess so", Trunks said, placing the robot on the ground, "what are you called?"

"T2006. Giru, giru" the robot replied.

"That's kinda a mouthful.." Goku said

"We can call him Giru, because thats the sound he makes" Jinny said, "if that's alright with him of course."

"Giru, giru!" Giru said as he floated near Goku's head.

"Why does he have to come!" Pan moaned, eyeing Giru.

"Yes Pan, it's the only way to use the dragon radar for now without taking Giru apart" Trunks said.

Pan let out an irritated grunt. Jinny ushered Giru forward along with her saiyan companions, heading toward the ship. Pan placed Giru inside her back pack and they took to the skies again.

"What's that?" Goku asked as they neared the ship, catching sight of a large vehicle hooking their ship to it's back.

"They're taking the ship!" Pan exclaimed as she began rushing straight toward the six Imeckian impounders.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled, taking off behind her, Goku and Jinny following.

"What's the big idea?" Pan asked, landing on the ground next to the Imeckians.

"it is against the law to possess a space craft on the planet of Imecka" one of the masked Imeckians said, "We are impounding your ship by decree of Lord Don Kee".

"You can't do that!" Pan yelled, "We're not from here!"

The Imeckian soldiers ignored Pan and continued to ignore Pan. Trunks looked over at Jinny and gave her a slight nod, Jinny then responded with another discreet motion toward the Imeckians. Then Trunks lunged forward toward the driver of the large vehicle and carefully pulled him from behind the wheel and knocked him out.

"Sorry!" he said placing the gently soldier on the ground.

Simultaneously, Jinny had grabbed two Imeckians by the collars of their shirts and butted their heads together, then letting them slowly slide to the ground. Jinny and Trunks had carried out their attacks in a matter of seconds. Goku had moved over to the chains binding their ship and had began pulling them apart. Pan had kicked a soldier in the head while heading toward another, him also discovering the sole of Pan's sneaker. This left one Imeckian soldier standing with what appeared a large bazooka, trembling in fear.

"Ha! You're not gonna stop us with a stupid gun" Pan said, then making her way toward the final soldier.

Then the Imeckian pulled the trigger, sending out a large blue current, surging with electricity. The current traveled faster than the saiyans could react, catching them in it's wave. All four of them fell to the ground, suddenly constricted by the relentless blue current. The surrounding waves subsided, but the electricity surrounding them remained, like a electrifying rope. The current tightened around them, rendering them paralyzed. As their bonds squeezed them tighter and the pain increased, the four saiyans found themselves slipping into darkness.

"_Never underestimate your opponent_" Trunks thought to himself, as eventually he fell along with the others into nothing.

The saiyans were captured.


End file.
